Mobile weapons, such as missiles, are often more useful if they can be assembled and disassembled in the field. Current methods of mechanical missile assembly include the use of fasteners such as screws and clamps. These methods may not result in a smooth outer profile of the missile. Electrical connections of missile subassemblies require separate processes. While these methods mate subassemblies of missiles, they require multiple steps and may require more than one person to perform.